Miss Freeze Chronicles
by Miss Freeze
Summary: Rated for safety. A young mutant meets the X-Men and is a colleague of one of Xavier's old students.
1. Default Chapter

I also have this story on Internutter.org, but I changed it slightly. Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but the girl is mine!  
  
Miss Freeze  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Some the X-Men had just finished watching a late night movie at the old Bayville cinema and were all piling into the X-Van when Kurt Wagner exclaimed:  
  
"Hey vait! I think I dropped my vallet!"  
  
The other X-Men waited patiently as Kurt jogged back over to the old, darkened theater and started to look for his missing wallet near the door.  
  
A sound from the nearby alley caught the young mutant's attention.  
  
Kurt walked down towards the alley and called into the darkness. "Hey, who's there?"  
  
A scared whimper met his keen ears.  
  
"Don't be afraid," Kurt murmured reassuringly, walking further into the dark street. "I von't hurt you."  
  
He crept slowly into the alley towards the sound. With his nightvision Kurt could clearly make out a girl, who seemed to be about his age, huddled against the side of a building, her knees scrunched up to her chin. She had a rather petite frame and shoulder length brown hair that hung down over her face.  
  
Kurt approached her slowly.  
  
"Are you alvight frauline?" he asked quietly.  
  
The girl looked up, and her full, pretty lips curled upwards in a pleasing smile.  
  
"I'm okay," she replied. "But I can't seem to get up, I think my ankle is broken." She leaned against the wall and tried to stand but fell back down as if in pain.  
  
Kurt walked up next to her and crouched.  
  
Before Kurt could do anything else, the girl cried "Freeze!"  
  
Kurt didn't move, he couldn't move. The girl had some how frozen his body stiff. He was paralyzed in half crouch, reaching for the girl, his face surprised. The girl smiled, pleased with herself, and began to go through his pockets, taking out anything of value and jamming it into her own pockets.  
  
"What's this?" she mused as she glanced at his chunky holowatch.  
  
With a smirk she pulled it off and gasped!  
  
Instead of a normal teenage boy, she was staring at a blue furred demon! She screamed and ran off down the alley.  
  
The rest of the X-Men had heard the girl's scream and charged into the alley. Scott Summers glanced around the dark alley.  
  
"Hello! Is someone there?" he called.  
  
Kitty was groping further down the alley when she bumped into something solid.  
  
"What the?" she muttered.  
  
When her hands felt soft fur she called out to her friends.  
  
"I found Kurt!"  
  
The others raced over.  
  
"Well? Where is he?" Rogue asked, stomping her foot impatiently.  
  
"He's right here," Kitty replied.  
  
"He must have turned off his image inducer, cause we can't see him at all," Jean Grey remarked, she used her telepathy to guide her hands towards their friend.  
  
"Turn you watch back on Kurt!" Scott hissed.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked the frozen boy, feeling along his face and neck. "Hey guys! He's not moving!"  
  
Hope you like it! If I get a nice review I'll put in more. And believe me, there's a whole lot more where this came from! 


	2. New Mutants

Strong Side Of Silence, Shippou1990, you've unleashed a monster! Mwuhahaha! Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but I own Jennifer and Andrew (  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
New Mutants  
  
Jennifer Freeze ran down the dark alley away from the X-Men, questions burning inside her head. 'Who was that guy? Why did he change when I took his watch off? And what on earth did he turn into?!?!'  
  
Jennifer still hadn't come up with answers by the time she reached her home. Okay, so it wasn't really a home, nor was it just hers. She unlocked the door of the abandoned warehouse that she shared with a fellow mutant, Andrew Joyner a.k.a. Nightmare.  
  
"Hey Andrew! You'll never believe what I just saw!" she called as she took the creaky stairs two at a time to reach the second floor.  
  
"Did you bring me any goods my pet?" asked a sinister voice at the top of the stairs.  
  
Jennifer hesitated. Though she would never admit it, she had always been afraid of Andrew. Its not just because of his power, the ability to enter peoples' dreams and murder them, not that that wasn't scary enough! But there was something else about the man that just creeped her out.  
  
The shadow of Nightmare's huge frame enveloped Jennifer. His red eyes bored holes into her as she slowly made her way up the remainder of the stairs.  
  
"Is that chili I smell?" Jennifer asked cheerfully. "I'm starved!"  
  
"You can tell me about your findings over dinner," Andrew told her, his voice low and raspy.  
  
Jennifer winced slightly as she walked past him into their 'dining room.' She sat down at the grimy table and helped herself to a heaping portion of the spicy beans and dug in furiously.  
  
Nightmare leaned against one of the bare walls, waiting patiently through Jennifer's second and third helpings before asking:  
  
"So what did you see?"  
  
Jennifer swallowed the last mouthful of her chili and coughed slightly before answering.  
  
"I saw a demon," she replied quietly, staring at her empty plate.  
  
"You saw what?" Andrew hissed, leaning in closer.  
  
"A demon," Jennifer repeated, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the alley outside of the cinema."  
  
"Whats the matter, did you try to rob him?" Andrew snickered, convinced that she was worked up over nothing.  
  
"Actually I did."  
  
Andrew was actually laughing now.  
  
"You poor stupid girl," he rasped.  
  
"No! He wasn't a demon the whole time!" Jennifer retorted, exasperated that he didn't believe her.  
  
"Oh?" Andrew raised his eyebrows, quite amused.  
  
"No, he was an ordinary boy at first," Jennifer replied.  
  
Nightmare waited patiently for her to go on.  
  
"I froze him and looted his pockets, then I took off his watch and he turned into a demon!" Jennifer explained, looking up at him with pleading blue eyes.  
  
"Do you still have the watch?" Andrew asked excitedly.  
  
Jennifer hung her head shamefully.  
  
"No. I dropped it," she muttered, fiddling with her dirty fork.  
  
"You stupid stupid girl!" Andrew fumed, storming around the room. "There was probably something in that watch that gave him the appearance of a normal kid! God, you're so stupid girl!"  
  
Jennifer took this as her clue to leave and stood up and ran out of the room. 


	3. What Happened To Me?

I'm back! *fans cheer* Thank you! Thank you! Disclaimer: If I owned the X-Men I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing episodes!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What Happened to Me?  
  
Kurt woke up in one of the infirmary beds at the Xavier Mansion. His holowatch was missing but he was still dressed in his street clothes.  
  
"Vhat happened to me?" he asked, staring up at the white ceiling.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair next to the hospital bed.  
  
"You were frozen," he replied vaguely, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt exclaimed, sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Your body was temporarily paralyzed by a young mutant named Jennifer Freeze. Her power enables her to paralyze, or freeze, any being she wants with a simple thought," Xavier elaborated.  
  
"You were like, a fuzzy statue when we found you," Kitty offered, taking his hand in hers. She had been sitting on the other side of his bed.  
  
The memories of last night's encounter slowly made their way to the front of Kurt's mind.  
  
"You mean that little girl froze me?" he asked, staring up at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, and she must have like, taken your holowatch because we can't like, find it," Kitty added, nodding.  
  
"Oh no!" Kurt moaned. "I have a date with Amanda tomorrow! How can we go out to the movies if I look like this?"  
  
"Chill out man, its not the end of the world," Evan assured him from where he stood by the door.  
  
"Yeah, don't you like, have a spare watch or something?" Kitty butted in.  
  
"No!" Kurt moaned. "I wrecked my other holowatch, it kind of went through the washing machine." The fuzzy elf blushed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"So thats why my favorite pink top was all shredded!" Kitty howled, pulling her hand away from his.  
  
Kurt nodded.  
  
"What?" Evan asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"Fuzzy here's watch feel apart in the washing machine and the metal pieces snagged on to my top and like, ruined it!" Kitty growled, glaring at Kurt.  
  
"Sorry," the elf mumbled.  
  
"Thats not that bad dude," Evan told him. "Once, I left a permanent pen in my pocket and the whole load came out with black spots on it."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that," Jean mused, thinking back to when she had pulled her brand new carpenter pants out of the washing machine, completely ruined.  
  
"Its okay dude," Evan went on, "we can go back to that alley and see if you dropped it or something."  
  
Kurt nodded, though he didn't look too hopeful.  
  
"Well like, what are you waiting for?" Kitty called as she phased through the infirmary door.  
  
"Coming!" Evan called, waiting till Kurt had gotten out of bed before they both followed her. "Maybe we could ask Scott if he could drive us!"  
  
If you have any comments on improving stuff, Kurt's accent, ect., just put it down in your review. Thank you! Sorry that the chapters are so short. 


	4. The Holowatch Is Found

Thank you to everyone who is still reading this. Hmm. I thinks that just two people. Oh well! Disclaimer: What they own, I don't. What I own they don't. Make sense? (  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Holowatch Is Found  
  
Andrew Joyner creapt silently down the dark alley next to the Bayville cinema.  
  
"Stupid girl," he thought to himself as he walked, "Imagine all the things I could do if I had that watch. Why did she have to drop it!" He broke off here with a string of curses when he saw something at the light end of the alley.  
  
Four kids in a red convertible had pulled up outside of the alley. The two girls began to talk amongst themselves about where someone named Kurt had dropped his watch as they walked down the alley, their eyes to the ground.scanning the ground.  
  
Andrew swore some more and doubled his efforts on searching.  
  
A dark-skinned kid with blond hair was searching near some trashcans with a flashlight.  
  
"Hey guys! I think I found it!" he called to the others, stooping down to pick up something.  
  
Nightmare growled and lunged at the young boy. The other three teens ran over to help their friend.  
  
Nightmare slammed the kid's hand into the wall and grabbed the watch that he dropped. By the time the other teens had reached them, Nightmare had vanished.  
  
"Who was that?" Jean asked as Scott helped Evan to his feet.  
  
"I don't know, but whoever he was, he sure wanted K-man's watch," Evan remarked, brushing off his pants.  
  
"Shall we like, go after him?" Kitty asked, looking up at Scott.  
  
"No, we don't know who he is or what he's capable of, we'd better head back to the mansion," Scott suggested.  
  
Yes Scott, you do that, Bye! 


	5. Who Was That Professor?

You all still with me? Squee! Hurrah for readers! Hurrah for smilies! Hurrah for red Swedish fish! *throws candy fish at readers* Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own the creepy guy and the girl, other than that, I'm just borrowing (  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Who Was That Professor?  
  
"Who do you think that was professor?" Scott asked, the foursome were all sitting in the professor's office and had just told about their little 'adventure' in the alley.  
  
Charles Xavier sat back in his wheel chair and rubbed his temples with his fingertips.  
  
"I had hoped you wouldn't have to meet him for a long time," the professor muttered absently, more to himself than to the others.  
  
"Who professor?" Kurt asked, curious about who or what the professor was talking about.  
  
Xavier looked around at the five young mutants gathered in his office.  
  
"Many years ago, before I had started training even Storm and Logan, I had trained a young man named Andrew Joyner. His power allows him to enter peoples' dreams and nightmares. If he kills you in your dreams, likewise you are dead in reality. I taught him to use his powers for good, but he rebelled against me and became one of the most feared criminals of that time. I thought he had been in prison all these years, but its seems that he has escaped." The professor sighed. "He may be one of the most dangerous mutants ever born."  
  
The students were silent.  
  
"He like, lives in Bayville?" Kitty asked nervously, fiddling with her shirt front.  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
"But I don't understand," Kurt spoke up, "vhat does he vant vith my vatch?"  
  
The professor just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitty squawked. "Can't you like, read his mind or something?"  
  
The professor shook his head again.  
  
"When I trained Andrew, I learned he had the ability to block telepathy. No matter how hard I try I still cannot read his thoughts."  
  
"Thats bad," Evan muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Trust Evan to always state the obvious. Teehee! Hope you still like it and don't want to flame me. 


	6. New Girl At Bayville High

| | | | | |You still here? Good. Forgive me if the school chapters are | |somewhat bland, I haven't been in public school since I was | |seven. | |Disclaimer: Theirs is theirs, mine is mine. | | | | | |Chapter Six | | | |New Girl At Bayville High | | | | | |"So, you wish to enroll your daughter into our school?" Principle | |Kelly looked up from the transfer papers and asked Mr. Finious, or| |to those who might have guessed Andrew Joyner. | | | |"Yes, my daughter and I are always moving around and I would like | |to settle down here, this seems like a nice place," replied 'Mr. | |Finious', and he settled back in the plush leather chair. | | | |"Well then," said Principle Kelly as he stood up and walked around| |his desk to a filing cabinet. "If you would please fill these out | |I will direct Miss Jennifer to her first class." | | | |'Mr. Finious' nodded and began to fill out the forms. | | | |Principle Kelly led Jennifer down the halls towards her home room | |just as the five minute bell sounded. | | | |"Well, I believe you can take over from here," Principle Kelly | |told the girl, opening the door for her. "Good day," he added as | |he walked back towards his office. | | | |Jennifer glanced around the home room, searching for an empty | |desk. She found one, but it was right next to a familiar looking | |boy. | | | |"Oh my gosh!" Jennifer thought. "Thats the guy I froze and | |robbed!" | | | |Jennifer had to think fast, fortunately there was another empty | |desk near the front, between a redhead girl and a brunette all in | |pink. | | | |Jennifer scrambled over and quickly sat down, and arranged her | |books on her desk. | | | |"Like I'm so happy the professor gave Kurt a new holowatch," the | |girl in pink was saying to the redhead, "he would have just moped | |around the mansion driving everyone crazy until he like, found the| |one that got stolen." | | | |Jennifer sucked in her breath. "They knew someone had stolen the | |watch!" she thought. "I just hope they don't know were we live!" | | | |Just then the bell rang for class to begin. | | | | | |Wait till next chappie! | 


	7. Lunchtime

You with me? I'm going to start taking a role call soon :-D Like the new Smiley? Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own the X-Men! Sniffle.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Lunchtime  
  
Jennifer marched through the cafeteria doors and stood in line to fill her lunch tray when she spotted him again!  
  
"Arg! Why does he have to pop up everywhere!" she thought to herself as she hid her face under her arm in an attempt to avoid being spotted by Kurt. "Where can I go that he can't follow? Okay, so I can't hide in the girls' bathroom until school lets out, what do I do?"  
  
"Hey tootse!" a greenish looking kid called to her from the far end of the room as she looked around for a seat.  
  
Jennifer ignored him and walked off to the other side of the cafeteria.  
  
Todd "Toad" Tolanskey watched her go, staring at her hour-glass figure longingly as she walked off.  
  
"What do you guys think?" he asked turning to his friends Lance Alvers and Pietro Maximoff. "Should I try to win her?"  
  
"Thats all you'll be able to do," Lance snickered, taking a sip of his milkshake. "Try."  
  
"I can do much better," Pietro cackled, standing up from the bench. "Justwatchthis!"  
  
And with that the speed demon sprinted over to where the new girl was sitting and hung his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey sweets," he cooed. "Watcha doin' sittin' alone like this? Why don't you come join me and my friends over at our table?" He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and planted a kiss on her lips. "We'll be waiting," he called as he sped back over to his buddies.  
  
Jennifer stared dumbfounded after the handsome boy.  
  
"Like, forget about him, he's just a jerk," said a girl who was walking up to her, carrying a tray full of vegetarian surprise. It was pinky from home room.  
  
"What?" Jennifer asked, her eyes still a little starry.  
  
Kitty sighed and plopped her tray down next to Jennifer's.  
  
"That guy and his goons are just trouble," added the redhead girl as she set her tray on the other side of Jennifer. "You should stay away from them."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Jennifer demanded haughtily, angry that two girls she didn't even know were giving her advice.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to associate with them," Scott added as he sat down across the table from the girls.  
  
"Will you guys just mind your own business!" Jennifer snapped as she picked up her tray and stomped over to the Brotherhood's table.  
  
"Hey Babe, we've been waiting for you," Pietro smiled as Jennifer sat down between him and Lance.  
  
Lance wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"You know, those X-Geeks just want to ruin everything," he told her. "They're a bunch of goody-two shoes and stuck-ups. We're much cooler. How would you like to join us?"  
  
Jennifer looked over at the X-Men. That kid she had robbed was sitting with them now, no way she could stay with them! Since these guys and the X-Men didn't get along, she'd be much safer staying with the Brotherhood.  
  
"I'm in," she stated firmly, glaring at the X-Men.  
  
"Thats just what we wanted to hear babe!" Lance cackled, pulling his arm off of her shoulder and digging into his food.  
  
Just because Jennifer likes Pietro doesn't mean I do. He's bad! Stay tuned for the next installment! 


	8. At The Brotherhood House

I'm gonna quick chatting up here and just get to the story now... Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own the X-Men, quick trying to rub it in okay?  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
At the Brotherhood House  
  
School had let out for the day and Jennifer was walking down the steps of Bayville High School when Pietro, Lance, Toad and Freddy gathered around her.  
  
"Hi guys," she said and gave Lance a quick side hug.  
  
Lance returned the gesture but kept his hand on her waist.  
  
"You wanna come to our place now?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
Jennifer nodded.  
  
"Come on yo!" Toad called as he hopped down the street toward the Brotherhood house.  
  
"That's where you live?" Jennifer asked, they had reached the boarding house and Jennifer was staring open mouthed at the dilapidated building before her.  
  
"Yup, home sweet home," Toad sang as he hopped past her and up the front steps and to hold the door open for her.  
  
Jennifer thanked him and walked into the front room and stare around at the crummy house.  
  
"Jees, this place makes home look like the Plaza," she thought as Lance led her up the creaky wooden stairs to her new bedroom.  
  
"Sorry, the door's stuck," Lance grunted as he struggled with the jammed door.  
  
"Oops!" he exclaimed as he pulled the door forcefully off its hinges.  
  
"I'd like my room with a door please," Jennifer giggled as Lance set the door on its side in the hall.  
  
Lance shrugged and walked into the room.  
  
Her room looked no different than the rest of the house, the wallpaper was peeling, the bed sagged in the middle, and the window pane was broken in three places.  
  
"Its nice," Jennifer said cheerfully as she set her bookbag near the doorway.  
  
"Thought you'd say that," Lance smirked as he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Jennifer cried.  
  
Lance turned around and stared at her.  
  
"I need to get some stuff from my old place, if thats okay?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Lance shrugged and he continued down the stairs.  
  
Jennifer sighed with relief and followed him down the stairs.  
  
Stay tuned! 


	9. Nightmare's Plan

We're ba-ack! I'm just going to be putting up the rest of this nonstop if I can, *glares at Mom's list of chores* Oh well, here it is! Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda Don't own the X-Men yadda yadda yadda  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Nightmare's Plan  
  
Lance's jeep pulled up a block away from the warehouse and Jennifer jumped out.  
  
"Thanks," she called as she walked down to the warehouse.  
  
She unlocked the warehouse door and ran up the steps.  
  
"Hey Nightmare!" she called. "The Brotherhood has let me into their place, now whats the rest of your plan?"  
  
"Not the Brotherhood you idiot!" Andrew roared as he stormed into the dining room. "The X-Men! You moron! I wanted you to join the X-Men!"  
  
Jennifer stood back as her mentor threw a chair against the wall.  
  
"B-b-b-but the X-Men are snobs!" she protested. "They were trying to rule my life before I even met them! I don't want to go with them!"  
  
Andrew threw another chair, but this one flew out the window instead against the wall.  
  
"Hey!" someone yelled from outside. Jennifer thought it sounded like Lance.  
  
"I wanted you to join the X-Men so I can get back at Xavier!" Nightmare ranted, pacing back and forth.  
  
"But why do you want to get back at him?" Jennifer asked, perplexed.  
  
"That man knew I had potential, but he held me back! He wouldn't keep training me when I wanted him to! He ruined my life!"  
  
Another chair hit the wall, causing the plaster to crack.  
  
The sound of pounding feet could be heard on the stairs.  
  
"Lance!" Jennifer gasped.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Nightmare screamed when Lance burst into the room.  
  
"Jennifer, are you okay?" Lance asked, keeping a wary eye on Andrew. "Who is this guy?"  
  
"This is my father," Jennifer replied nervously, "Daddy, Lance. Lance, Mr. Finious."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Lance mumbled, Nightmare nodded. "Are you coming now Jennifer?" he asked leaning over and taking her by the arm.  
  
"She is going nowhere with you!" Nightmare howled. "She'll do as I tell her and nothing else!"  
  
Jennifer put her hand on Lance's.  
  
"I can't go with you," she said quietly, looking at the floor.  
  
"Why not?" Lance snapped. "Just because your old man said you can't? Forget him, just come on." Lance began to drag her out the door.  
  
Andrew howled and charged at Lance, knocking the youth down the warehouse steps. Lance grabbed onto Andrew and they both tumbled down the steps and hit the iron door with a bam!  
  
"Lance no!" Jennifer screamed as she ran down the steps and tried to pull the two men apart. "Stop it Nightmare!" she cried. "Please!"  
  
Andrew had Lance pinned to the door and was throttling the boy.  
  
"Andrew stop!" Jennifer screamed as she flung herself at the man.  
  
Lance's eyes rolled upwards and the ground began to shake.  
  
Oooh! Violence! That's why this is rated as it is. In about ten minutes, you should have the next chapter!!!! 


	10. Trouble At The Movies

As promised, here's more! Now to quote myself: Roll the fic! Disclaimer: If I *yawn* owned these guys *yawn* I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Trouble At The Movies  
  
Kurt and Amanda were on a double date with Scott and Jean. They had just gotten out of Scott's convertible to go into the theater when they heard the familiar sound of Avalanche using his earth shaking powers.  
  
"Whats going on?" Amanda asked as the ground trembled beneath her feet.  
  
"Lance," Scott growled as he, Kurt, and Jean raced off in the direction of the tremors.  
  
Amanda watched them for a few moments then she took off after them.  
  
"Andrew stop!" Jennifer screamed for the umpteenth time as she tried to pull Nightmare's hands away from Lance.  
  
The warehouse was falling down around them, due to Avalanche's tremors.  
  
Nightmare tried to break Lance's concentration by ramming the youth's head against the iron door. It worked! Lance fell unconscious against Andrew's shoulder and the tremors stopped.  
  
Kurt, Scott and Jean spotted Lance's jeep parked outside of the warehouse.  
  
"Was?" Kurt exclaimed as the earthquakes suddenly ceased.  
  
"What just happened?" Amanda panted as she jogged up behind the X-Men.  
  
The door of the warehouse was trembling slightly.  
  
Jean reached out with her mind and probed the warehouse mentally for life forms.  
  
"Lance and that new girl from school are in there," Jean opened her eyes and told the others. "Lance is unconscious and the girl is really scared."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Scott barked as he strode up the the warehouse door.  
  
The X-Men's leader opened the door and was surprised when Lance fell out in a heap. He glanced up the steps just in time to catch a glimpse of Nightmare fleeing upstairs.  
  
"Hey!" Scott yelled as he leapt past lance and ran up the steps.  
  
A wooden beam connected with Cyclop's face as he reached the threshold of the second floor. His sunglasses were knocked from his face and his optic blasts blew out one of the walls before he closed his eyes.  
  
"Jean! Kurt! Help me!" he cried.  
  
Jennifer rushed at her blind victim and kicked him back down the stairs, right into Kurt and Jean.  
  
Seizing this advantage, Jennifer ran out one of the back ways of the warehouse.  
  
"Vait!" Kurt shouted and he teleported past Jean and into the dining room. As soon as he had reappeared, the elf ran through the building after Jennifer.  
  
Jean helped Scott to his feet and gave him back his shades.  
  
"Thanks," he replied as they both took after Kurt and Jennifer.  
  
"How did he do that?" Jennifer thought to herself as she ran down back alleys and streets to try and shake her pursuer, but wherever she ran he stayed behind her.  
  
Kurt was gaining on the girl as she ran down the little known side streets of Bayville. When he finally realized where she was heading, he teleported in front of her and grabbed her.  
  
Jennifer screamed when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her. The cloud smelled of brimstone and she soon realized that she was caught.  
  
"Get off of me you freak!" she screamed, kicking out and trying to escape from Nightcrawler's grip.  
  
"Not so fast frauline," he told her firmly.  
  
Jennifer continued to struggle as Scott and Jean ran up.  
  
"Where's Amanda?" Kurt asked them.  
  
"She's making sure Lance is okay," Jean told him.  
  
Jennifer freed one of her hands and pointed to Scott.  
  
"Freeze!" she cried, using her power to paralyze the X-Man.  
  
"Scott!" Jean screamed as she stared at her statue-like comrade.  
  
Kurt momentarily loosened his grip and Jennifer used that moment to elbow him in the gut and run off.  
  
My stupid computer was messing around with the font stuff so the first sentence of my introduction is a little different. That is if my computer doesn't mess with it again. 


	11. Scott Statute

Wow! I'm getting far! Time to shorten it up by killing all the main characters I'm evil! Hehehe! SLAP! Wha? Okay, I have regained my sanity. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt! Or any of the other X-Men! Sniff, but I do own Jennifer and Andrew!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Scott Statue  
  
"Scott!" Jean cried again, taking his cold face in her hands.  
  
"Is he alvight?" Kurt wheezed, clutching his stomach.  
  
Jean was crying now. Scott, her comrade her friend, was frozen like a popsicle. What was she going to do!  
  
Kurt placed his hand on Jean's shoulder.  
  
"Jean," he said quietly, "he'll be alvight. That girl did the same thing to me, remember? Jean?"  
  
Jean continued to sob, not hearing his words of comfort.  
  
Just then Amanda drove up slowly in Lance's jeep, Lance sprawled across the backseat.  
  
"Oh no, is he okay?" she asked, jumping out of the jeep and racing over to Jean's side.  
  
"We should call the professor," Kurt decided, and then he sent a mental message to the other mutant.  
  
I'll send Logan and Hank over right away, Xavier replied.  
  
"Its alright Jean, he'll be okay," Amanda was saying.  
  
Jean just continued to sob and hug Scott.  
  
Boohoo! Short chappie, I know. Do the smilies show up? 


	12. Jennifer With The Brotherhood

More of the Brotherhood! Yippee! Wait...I don't like the Brotherhood! Eww! Oh well! They're in this fic anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men for crying out loud! I'm just a nutcase who dreams about that! Nyah!   
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Jennifer With The Brotherhood  
  
Jennifer took off after she elbowed Kurt.  
  
"Why do these people keep bugging me?" she asked herself as she ran down the alley. "Its probably Andrew's fault. Him and his stupid revenge. Arg! Now which street do I take to get to the Brotherhood house?"  
  
She stopped talking to herself to examine the street signs as she passed them.  
  
"Okay, its just on the next block," she told herself.  
  
And sure enough there it was! The crumbly old building seemed to be waiting for her as she ran up the steps and burst through the door.  
  
"Pietro! Toad! Fred!" she called. "Those X-freaks tried to get me and I think they have Lance!" She paused and looked around. "Guys?" she called.  
  
A loud crash from upstairs had her heading to the second floor.  
  
"Guys?" she called again.  
  
"I was just jokin' yo! I didn't mean it yo!" Todd was screaming from Fred's room.  
  
"You called me fat boy!" Fred bellowed. Another crash. Pietro's unmistakable laugh and Todd's shriek.  
  
"Guys!" Jennifer hollered for the third time as she threw Fred's door open and stomped into his room.  
  
Fred had grabbed Toad by his webbed feet and was trying to smother him in dirty socks. Pietro leaned against one wall, laughing uproarously.  
  
"Cut it out you morons!" Jennifer screamed, causing all three of the boys to stare at her.  
  
"Whats the matter chick?" Pietro asked. "Lance try to kiss you?"  
  
Jennifer glared at him and stormed over to Fred and smacked his hand.  
  
"Oh!" the Blob moaned and he dropped Todd.  
  
"Whats up you?" Toad asked as he crouched at Jennifer's feet.  
  
"Nightmare got mad at Lance and he tried to kill him and Lance made the house shake and then the X-Men came and Nightmare ran away and Lance is knocked out and the X-Men tried to capture me and I froze one of 'em and then I ran away and I think they have Lance!" the words gushed out like a waterfall as the three boys stared at her, their minds trying to make sense of what she had just said.  
  
"And you think I talk too fast," Pietro humpfed at last.  
  
"Guys!" Jennifer almost cried, When would these morons listen to her?  
  
"Who's Nightmare yo?" Toad asked, cocking his head and staring at her like she was insane.  
  
"Errrrrr!" Jennifer screamed. "Are you morons gonna help me free Lance or what?"  
  
"Is that what you said before?" Fred asked.  
  
Jennifer finally broke down and collapsed on the moldy carpet, crying.  
  
Poor Jennifer! Did I make the Brotherhood act too stupid? Oh well! Who's up for the next chapter? (Some one snores, no answers) Whatever. 


	13. Infirmary Meeting

Disclaimer: Own nothing! 'Cept Jennifer and Andrew.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Infirmary Meeting  
  
Lance woke up in a strange white room.  
  
"Am I in a hospital?" he asked the ceiling.  
  
"No, you're in the X-Mansion," Logan growled. "And if you try anything funny you'll have me to answer to."  
  
Lance looked around his bed. Professor X, Storm, Jean, Kurt, Amanda, Kitty, and Logan were standing or sitting around the room. There was some one in the bed next to him, it looked like his arch nemisis Scott Summers.  
  
"Who beaned one eye?" Lance chuckled.  
  
Jean rushed over and began to throttle Avalanche.  
  
"You call him that again and I'll rip you to pieces!" she screamed as Logan pulled her away from Lance.  
  
The Brotherhood boy coughed and rubbed his throat. "I was just kidding," he croaked.  
  
"You'd better have been!" Jean roared, trying to wriggle out of Wolverine's grasp.  
  
"How did I get here?" Lance asked.  
  
"They like, found you in an old warehouse. You were like, out cold," Kitty told him.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Lance asked.  
  
"I believe you are asking about Andrew Joyner, a.k.a. Nightmare. He is a very powerful mutant, an old student of mine," Professor Xavier explained. "Your young friend is an aquaintence of his, is she not?" he added.  
  
"Jennifer?" Lance muttered. "Jennifer!" he said again, more concerned this time. "Where is she? Did that freak take her?"  
  
"Nien," Kurt ventured, "she ran avay vhen ve got there and vhen ve caught up to her she froze Scott and ran."  
  
"Oh so thats what happened to one eye," Lance remarked.  
  
"You're dead Lance!" Jean screamed, kicking and struggling.  
  
"Come on Jean, like cool it!" Kitty snapped.  
  
Logan dragged Jean out of the infirmary just as Scott was waking up.  
  
"Wha? Where am I? What happened?" he murmured.  
  
"Scott!" Jean shrieked as she flew out of Logan's arms and threw herself at Cyclops.  
  
"I was so worried about you! I thought you were never going to wake up!" she told him in between passionate kisses planted all over his face.  
  
"Uh? Jean?" Scott managed before Jean's lipped latched on to his and didn't let go.  
  
"Hubba hubba."  
  
"Woohoo!"  
  
"Let him breath girl!"  
  
And a lot of clapping caused Jean to release her liplock and rush out of the room blushing.  
  
Wasn't that cute? Okay, so Jean is a little too emotional, but I just thought that would be funny. Does anybody notice that both of Kitty's guys are taken? Kurt likes Amanda, Lance likes Jennifer, so Kitty is all alone! Like, Waaaah! 


	14. The Brotherhood To The Rescue!

Disclaimer: I own X-Men! I own X-Men! Yippee! Waaaaaaaaaah! No I don't!!!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The Brotherhood To The Rescue!  
  
"Jennifer! Hey Jennifer yo!" Todd was bending over and trying to speak to Jennifer as she created a puddle of tears on the floor.  
  
"Come on babe!" Pietro grumbled. "If he ain't dead I can't see why you're making such a big deal about this!"  
  
"Is she okay?" Fred asked.  
  
"We have to go save him!" Jennifer wailed.  
  
"Well where is he exactly?" Pietro asked.  
  
"With the X-Men!"  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"Why is he with them yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"I just told you!" Jennifer screamed.  
  
Pietro glared at Toad and continued trying to comfort Jennifer.  
  
"When your feeling better we can go find him," he said quietly.  
  
Jennifer sniffed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Do you need a tissue yo?" Toad asked as he held a box of Kleenex out to her.  
  
Jennifer took a few and blew her nose.  
  
"All better?" Pietro cooed. Jennifer nodded.  
  
"We'll be right back," Todd called over his shoulder as he hopped to his room to suit up.  
  
"Can you get out of my room please?" The Blob asked.  
  
Jennifer and Pietro stepped into the hall and Jennifer waited as Pietro sped back to his own room to get his suit on.  
  
"Tada!" he cheered a half second later as he appeared next to her again in his Quicksilver costume.  
  
"I'm here yo!" Toad exclaimed as he appeared in his costume.  
  
"Uh guys!" Fred called from behind his closed bedroom door. "I can't get my suit on, can you help me?"  
  
"Just go without it!" Pietro called.  
  
"No! I'm not going naked!" cried an indignant Fred.  
  
"No! He means go in your normal clothes yo!" Toad called.  
  
"Oh now I remember, I don't have a costume!" Blob yelled.  
  
A few minutes later Fred came back out, dressed in his everyday overalls and T-shirt.  
  
"Are we finally ready?" Pietro asked impatiently.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Totally yo!"  
  
"Will you guys just come on!"  
  
Cute? Not cute? Is everybody okay with me over exaggerating Blob's stupidity? No? Well too bad! Nyah! 


	15. Breaking Into The Xavier Mansion What! H...

Yeah! This might be a little stupid, after all, its the Brotherhood people! (ducks as Brotherhood fans throw tomatoes) I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but I can dream can't I?  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Breaking Into The Xavier Mansion What?!?! Hahahaha!  
  
It was past midnight now and the X Mansion's defense system was up full speed. The Brotherhood boys were in for a surprise. A laser cannon rose up from the ground next to Toad, causing the amphibious teen to jump.  
  
"What the?" he squeaked just before he was shot with a stun bolt.  
  
"Toad?" Fred called. "Toady woady?" Another laser cannon took him out before he could blink.  
  
Pietro and Jennifer were a little more cautious. Whenever a cannon would pop up, Pietro would grab Jennifer in his arms and speed out of cannon range. They had just dodged one of these cannons when the X-Men came out.  
  
"I can handle them," Jennifer told her fellow rescuer.  
  
Pietro glanced warily as Wolverine thundered towards them, adamantium claws slashing the air as he ran.  
  
"Freeze!" Jennifer shouted as she pointed to the advancing mutant.  
  
Wolverine was frozen mid-stride.  
  
Pietro zipped over and poked him just to be sure.  
  
"Cool," he muttered.  
  
The two ran on towards the mansion, with Jennifer freezing any and every opponent. By the time they had reached the mansion, Wolverine, Scott, Jean, and Kurt had all been frozen.  
  
"That was cake!" Jennifer exclaimed when they strode up the steps and into the mansion.  
  
"Hey Pietro! Wanna fight!" Evan challenged from the top of the stairs.  
  
Jennifer sighed and froze him too.  
  
"Hey!" Pietro shrieked. "I was gonna fight him!"  
  
"Quit yelling at me or I'll freeze you too!" Jennifer warned.  
  
Pietro shut up but still looked moody as they shoved open the doors to the infirmary.  
  
"Lance!" Jennifer cried as she flung herself at the scoundrel.  
  
"Like, get your paws of my boy friend!" Kitty growled.  
  
"Oh please!" Jennifer whined as she raised her hand to freeze the valley girl.  
  
"Not so fast!" Rogue drawled as she reached out a bare hand and touched Jennifer's face.  
  
The girl screamed as her power was absorbed by the other girl.  
  
"Freeze!" Rogue growled as she pointed to Pietro.  
  
The Speed Demon was frozen with the funniest look on his face.  
  
Squee! You know what? On internutter.org I wrote out fifteen chapters, but somehow, I have sixteen chapters on this. Hmm. BTW, there is one more chapter to this. 


	16. Why Am I In A Hospital?

This is the final chapter to this story, but there is a sequel! And another sequel, and another sequel. When get time I'll post them here too. Did I mention that I don't own the X-Men? There, that's my disclaimer.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Why Am I In A Hospital?  
  
Toad, Pietro, Fred, and Jennifer woke up and stared at each other.  
  
"Why am I in a hospital yo?" Toad asked.  
  
"Arrrrggg! I think we're in the X-Men's infirmary," Jennifer groaned.  
  
"Good guess," Lance chuckled from a bed nearby.  
  
"Lance!" Jennifer shrieked as she jumped out of the bed and hugged Lance's neck.  
  
Pietro, Todd and Fred stared as Jennifer's paper hospital gown went up and up, revealing shapely legs, knees, and thighs. The three boys kept staring, waiting for Jennifer to bend over more so her gown would reveal more.  
  
"Quit staring at her legs guys!" Jean Grey reprimanded the young mutants.  
  
"Aw man!" Todd fussed when Jennifer stood up and pulled her gown back to its normal place.  
  
"What are they going to do with us?" Jennifer asked Lance as she looked up at the X-Men.  
  
"We are going to do nothing with you, only release you as soon as you are completely well," Charles Xavier smiled.  
  
The Brotherhood boys glanced up at Logan.  
  
"I'm feelin' good yo!"  
  
"Yeah, me too!"  
  
"Speedy recovery!"  
  
"All better!"  
  
The boys chorused as the jumped out of their beds and pulled their clothes on.  
  
"See yah!"  
  
"Nice mansion yo!"  
  
"Bu bye!"  
  
"So long!"  
  
The boys had all hopped out of the window, leaving Jennifer alone with the X-Men.  
  
She smiled nervously and ducked behind the window drapes to change back into her clothes. When she was done, she joined the Brotherhood in their race back to the Brotherhood House.  
  
The End!  
  
Hmm. Do you guys want more? If so, please write three nice reviews and you will get more. Deal? I'll be waiting ( 


End file.
